Carter De'Luce
History Carter was born in Minneapolis, Indiana to Ms. Abbie De'Luce. She only lived there for a year before moving to Manhattan, New York to be with her Grandfather. Carter was raised by her mother and grandfather in a the two story apartment that was her mother's music store. She was sent to many boarding schools growing up, but after getting kicked out of three of them for being disrupted and disrespectful to the teachers and students. Abbie finally just sent her to public school where she wasn't getting into too much trouble. Carter started going to camp till she was 5, when her mother and her were attack but a cyclops, that nearly killed them both. She is currently 17 and a summer goer at Camp Half-Blood. She is the head couselor of the Apollo Cabin, as well as the co-insturctor of Archery. She is known at the Dj of Camp, as well as the resident party girl. Personality Carter is a tough nut to crack. She's very stubborn, often times selfless and doesn't know the meaning of filter. She moves fast and likes the world to keep up with her. She comes off strong and rebellious, but on the inside she's very broken and scaried. She cares very much for her friends when she's not focus on her problems. The blonde is horrible with her emotions. She used to be happy and lite up the room when she walked into it. But after growing up in New York with a not so good crowd, she changed slowly into the person she is now. She has been in love with her best friends brother since they were little but her convinced herself she was trash. Carter covers up her feelings by dating the wrong people and ending up worse then where she started. Abilities and Weapon *Has Minor Healing abilities * Can curse a group or person to speak in rhyme for a period of time. *Excels in the arts, mainly music. *Excels in Sports *Limited Photokinesis, she can only use light during the day and it takes a lot of her to use it. *Highly skilled Archer, Her main weapon is a short bow made of celestial bronze. She's good with trick arrows as well as regular. *Minor Precognition Relationships '''Zachariah O'Bryne: '''They've known each other since they were very young, elementary school age. Right off the bat they argued and fought. They're both stubborn and push each other. Around the age of 10, Carter realized she was falling for him. She ignored those feelings and continued being his friend and teasing the daylights out of him. But as he could more mature and more handsome, Carter realized they could never be. She was an ugly duckling and was going to only hurt him in the end. At the beginning of middle school and the first year of high school, Carter fought with him a lot more. She started changing her good girl ways and became more of a wild animal. Drinking at the young age and even losing her virginity at the age of 14. She dated several guys that treated her poorly, and she thought she deserved it. Until this year they finally confessed their feelings for each other. They're currently dating. '''Isabelle O'Bryne: '''Carter's best friend on the planet. The two are very different even when they were younger. Carter was always running too fast for everyone. She was hyper and rushing to do something new. Normally ended up getting Issy covered in dirt, on Carter's adventure. Over the years Carter turned two a different way of crazy, her best friend still the same, never changing. Carter has done a lot of bad things and has hurt her best friend, but the two are very close. The blonde always wanted to be like her best friend; gorgeous, smart, nice, and loved by everyone. Even so Carter would die for her best friend and would do anything for her. '''Dillon Wallace: '''Wally as she calls him, is like her twin. They act and say the same things when they're in the same way. But Dillon is more of a medical and smart-ass, then a musical party animal like Carter. They're opposites but they work very well together. They're only a few months apart. '''Rachael Suns: '''Carter's older sister. She was the person that taught Carter to shot an arrow and how to be a leader. Carter looked up to her older sister until lately when they became estrange. Trivia *Carter is known at the camp DJ, she is the best one at creating music for parties *Carter's favorite song is Habits by Tove Lo *She's a leo, being born on August 19th * Has a tattoo on her wrist that is covered by a cuff that's an arrow with Zack's name in the middle and Issy's, Paxton's, Molly, and Devin's surrounding it making a heart around the arrow. * Carters '''fatal flaw '''is Hubris or deadly pride. She thinks she has to the the hero and has to do everything on her own. It is extremely hard for her to backdown and admit defeat or ask for help. Category:Main Characters Category:Kati's characters Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Children of Apollo